chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruth England
'Ruth England '(Born March 29, 1970) is a well known television presenter, best known for being in shows such as Wish You Were Here... ?, Forever Eden ''and ''Man, Woman, Wild. She appeared in two episodes of ChuckleVision in Series 16 and 17. Appearances ﻿Ruth first appeared as herself in the Series 16 episode No Getting Away. She was a presenter of a television documentary called "Away From It All." She constantly goes to see Paul and Barry who are setting up a new home and a new business of Pottery making, but unfortunately silly accidents occurred: *Trips over a step inside the house. *Puts her foot in a bucket filled with water. *Trips over the same step that has moved in another room. *Pulls on a light switch and gets soaked, possibly by an installed shower. *Covered in clay while Paul is showing her how to make a pot. *Soaked from head to foot from a faulty tap. Finally when the cameraman falls into a hole that Barry dug to get the clay, she angrily chases after them with the cameraman close behind her. Her second and final appearance was the Series 17 episode ''A Job Well Done'', where she plays an unnamed reporter doing another show called "Wish They Weren't Here," a show based on the work of handymen. She set up three jobs to be done at three different addresses, at 1 Desmond Avenue, the taps producing no water, at 3 Lilac Close, a sticking door and at 21 Mapleton Crescent, the need of a new drive. She and her crew also set up three hidden cameras in each of the chosen locations to record the actions of the handymen. To her surprise Paul and Barry Chuckle arrive to do all three jobs. She meets them at Desmond Avenue and explains the problem. She is amazed and shocked when they won't show her their credentials and ask for a cup of tea while they're working. Leaving them to it, she goes to the van that is filming them and watches with astonishment at the Chuckle Brothers' terrible way of sorting out the three jobs: At Desmond Avenue they take apart and reinstall the pipes to make the taps work (which only wasn't working because the stop cock was turned off), smash the door and cut it to pieces at Lilac Close (which was only had chewing gun stuck in the doorway) and poured gravel on the flower beds of Mapleton Crescent. She finally goes to see them at Desmond Avenue and calls them the most incompetent workman she has ever seen and when she tries to show them the real problem in the taps, she gets soaked. She is furious and then reveals that she has been filming them and tells how they should of solved the other problems. Not wanting to listen to them anymore, she goes back with her crew to the van only to have a shower of gravel go over the van, that Paul had phoned for delivery earlier. She shakes her fist at them and mumbles a very rude word. She finally lets them go saying that she would let everyone know all about them. Videos Ruth England- ChuckleVision - No Getting Away Ruth England - ChuckleVision - A Job Well Done Category:Characters Category:Actors